Mi vida por ti
by black wolf-kot
Summary: En la vida es necesario arriesgar ciertas cosas para salvar otras, arriesgarias tu propia vida por la de alguien más?. Dedicado a los que dan la vida por los demas. KaixRei forever!


MI VIDA POR TI.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo.

Nota: Este fic está dedicado a aquellos que dedican sus vidas para proteger o salvar la vida de los demás. Como aquellos que lo dieron todo hace ya ocho años, durante la caída de las torres gemelas. (Léase doctores, bomberos, enfermeros, etc)

···················································································································································

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? Si no lo hubiera hecho, este dolor no recorrería mi cuerpo ahora, ni mi corazón sufriría por verte en ese estado tan deplorable, si no hubiera sucumbido ante tu hermosa figura; frente a tus hechizantes orbes nada pude hacer, y tu piel atrayente me dejo el deseo de que fueras mío y de nadie más. Ahora solo me queda verte y esperar…esperar a que vuelvas a mí.

Todo comenzó en esa absurda fiesta que organizó mi pelirrojo colega, ciertamente nunca tuve ganas de asistir, pero debido a su insistencia no tuve más opción. Todo estaba en orden, Yuriy me había comentado que numerosas personas estaban invitadas y que muchas de ellas no me eran conocidas, que tendría la oportunidad de quizá conseguir una novia, o novio en su defecto. Los invitados llegaban en pequeños grupos, siendo yo un médico reconocido, todos se mostraban interesados en conocerme, lástima que el sentimiento no era mutuo, y con la mayor indiferencia me alejaba de ellos lo más posible.

Desde una esquina de la habitación observaba fijamente a la horda de personas en el recinto y notaba pequeño grupos socialmente divididos, desde empresario hasta un pequeño grupo reunido en una zona con cojines, este conjunto llamó mi atención, parecían chicos cualquieras, sus ropas no eran finas, estaban algo desarreglados pero compartían una amena conversación; Ahí fue cuando te vi, te levantaste de tu asiento a buscar algo para beber, tu cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta, se movía con ritmo propio al momento de caminar y tu sonrisa no se borraba de tu hermoso rostro, eras un ángel. Yuriy te interceptó y te trajo junto a mí para presentarnos.

"Kai, quiero presentarte a Rei, el es un gran chico, de seguro que se llevaran de mil maravillas" y luego se fue dejándonos solos.

"¿A qué te dedicas Kai?" Era imposible, ¿qué no sabía quién era yo?

"Soy Doctor, de Urgencias mayormente, ¿y tú?"

"Mis amigos y yo somos los Bomberos Locales" Sonreíste y me llevaste con ellos, bomberos…un trabajo bastante peligroso.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, y Yuriy tenía razón, nos llevamos muy bien, tanto que comenzamos a frecuentarnos en momento libres, tú me contabas historias de rescates y anécdotas que tuviste con tus amigos, y yo te contaba casos que te hacían erizarte, pude notar como varias veces llegabas con alguna venda a nuestras reuniones, cada vez más constantes, y eso empezaba a preocuparme. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, de tu forma de actuar, que recuerda la de un gatito; de tu manera de ver la vida, de todo tu cuerpo y ya no podía sacarte más de mi mente, la pregunta era… ¿Sentirías tú lo mismo que yo?

···················································································································································

Hace unos días te confesé lo que sentía por ti, para mi más grande sorpresa me correspondiste y no dudaste en abrazarme y unir nuestros labios en un delicioso beso, al cual le siguieron muchos más. Era la persona más feliz del mundo pero mi felicidad duro solo 3 meses. Rei y yo habíamos platicado infinidad de veces lo peligroso que era su trabajo, de cómo se exponía y de cuan preocupado me ponía, nunca supe lo que era la verdadera preocupación hasta el día de ayer.

Estaba en el hospital en un pequeño receso, me encontraba tomando mi café y viendo una pequeña pantalla de televisión que tenían ahí, cuando una noticia llamó mi atención, en el centro de la ciudad, no a muchos kilómetros del hospital, un edificio se encontraba envuelto en llamas y se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de los residentes que clamaban ayuda, constantes explosiones de fuego amenazaban con tirar abajo la estructura, que ya de por sí se estaba cayendo, era espantoso.

Pero lo que me hizo dejar caer mi vaso de café fue ver que el equipo de Rei, con el susodicho como líder, entraba al edificio, los minutos pasaban y la gente salía del recinto con quemaduras pero con vida, vi salir a Lee con un anciano, a Bryan, a Michael, a Rick y a otros pero no a Rei. Una mujer fuera del edificio pedía que alguien buscara a su niña.

"Alguien por favor, rescate a mi pequeña Megan" sollozaba la mujer.

Lee y Bryan entraron por su líder y por la niña, luego de algunos minutos una llamarada se vio a través de las ventanas, pero en la entrada del edificio se podían ver cuatro siluetas en medio del humo, la multitud los rodeo y ya no veía a mi bombero pero si alcance a escuchar como llamaban por una ambulancia.

Minutos eternos pasaron y justo cuando había logrado calmarme me llamaron por el altavoz, una urgencia había llegado, mi alma se desgarró al ver quien era mi paciente, eras tú. Tenías quemaduras en tu torso, brazo derecho y espalda y lo único que hice mientras te trataba, era pedir mentalmente tu pronta recuperación.

"Rei no sabes cuánto te amo, despierta por favor" luego plante un suave beso sobre tus labios.

···················································································································································

En la televisión muestran la noticia del gran héroe, porque eso eres…

"Esta es una historia conmovedora que brinda esperanza al mundo, aun hay Héroes que…"

"Así es como el Capitán de Bomberos de nuestra localidad, en medio del fuego y el humo asfixiante arriesgó su propia vida por salvar a una pequeña de 11 años, atravesando escombros y esquivando obstáculos" dijo un comentarista

"Sus compañeros mencionaron ver como el chico protegió a la niña cuando un estallido amenazó con quemarla, acunándola en sus brazos y recibiendo el impacto en su espalda, luego de salir del lugar, nuestro héroe fue llevado al hospital Nakamura, todos esperamos su próxima recuperación"

Un ruido llamó mi atención, despertaste y me sonreíste, tienes medio cuerpo vendado y no te importa sabes qué hiciste bien tu trabajo y gracias a ello, nadie murió. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te amo.

···················································································································································

" ¡Pero tengo que volver, es mi deber!" aclaraba el neko.

"Es muy peligroso, no permitiré que te arriesgues así" reclamaba el bicolor.

"¿Kai por que no me entiendes?" dijo afligido el chino.

"Tengo…tengo miedo, de perderte" respondió cabizbajo el otro.

"Amor ¿quieres que te cuente una cosa? Siempre supe que estaba en este mundo por algo, ese algo es salvar a los demás, tal como tú los curas yo trato de que no mueran así pierda mi propia existencia en eso, así es como lo quiero"

"Rei…eres la persona más noble que eh conocido en mi vida" dijo abrazando a su novio.

"Y ten por seguro que si en algún momento fuera necesario…" Unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, para terminar la frase al separarse "…daría _Mi vida por ti_"

FIN.

·························································!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!···················································

Bueno gente, díganme que opinan de este one, la verdad tiene dos motivos, honrar a quienes dan la vida por lo demás y sacarme de la cabeza la idea de ver a Rei en traje de bombero, *babea* a de verse muy sexy. En fin, pronto actualizaré "Al cuidado de un Neko" así que no desesperéis. Espero sus rr y…les iba a decir algo pero ya lo olvide..Ah! si quiero aclarar que Rei no sufrió ninguna secuela ni tuvo quemaduras permanentes y se recupero feliz junto a su novio ^^ bye gente


End file.
